1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile communication device, an electronic device and a mobile network sharing method in between.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the mobile communication device has become a necessary in our daily life, e.g. cellar phone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer, internet computer, notebook computer, etc. With the rocketing development of the digital communication technology, users usually utilize mobile communication device to browse websites, share files, or send multimedia messages through a mobile network or a wireless communication system.
Besides, people usually utilize the mobile communication device to serve as a mobile network station. The mobile network sharing function of the mobile communication device is switched on, so as to share the mobile network bandwidth of the mobile communication device with other electronic devices. These electronic devices may connect to the mobile communication device via a local network connection (e.g. Wi-Fi connection) and utilize the mobile communication device as a redirect-gateway for connecting to the internet. The bandwidth sharing technology enables the mobile communication device to serve as a portable wireless access point (AP). The bandwidth sharing technology is popular among consumers because it is user friendly, affordable and free from carrying extra wireless network adaptor or router.
However, the mobile communication device in general does not stay in wireless AP mode over a long time. Otherwise, the electricity of the mobile communication device would be consumed quickly, such that the battery durability of the mobile communication device would be reduced.
In other words, the Wi-Fi function of the mobile communication device operates under a passive client mode in default. When user demands for wireless network access (e.g. user wants to connect their notebook computer to the internet through the mobile communication device), the user needs to enter the configuration interface on the mobile communication device and switch on network sharing function manually, such that the Wi-Fi function of the mobile communication device is switched to operate under an active wireless AP mode. Afterward, the user may need to manipulate on the interface of the notebook computer for completing the network configuration. The whole setup procedure is complex, time-consuming and not friendly to a common user.